


Asgard's Next Top Model

by hquinzelle



Series: Adventures in Tasertricks [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy makes up her own rules for Monopoly, F/M, Loki looks good in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hquinzelle/pseuds/hquinzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loses a bet to Darcy - turns out, he is even prettier than her with makeup on.  The Avengers think so, also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard's Next Top Model

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy bet Loki that she could beat him at Monopoly - the victor could choose whatever boon they wanted from the loser. Darcy won, and decided Loki’s punishment was to wear makeup for an entire meeting with the Avengers. 
> 
> I borrowed a few lines from TDW. Previously posted on Tumblr.

Darcy looked at her makeup drawer, then looked up at Loki, tapping her finger on her chin. 

"Hmm…I’m thinking purple eye shadow - I read somewhere that purple goes really well with green eyes. Do you have a preference?" she asked, pulling an eye shadow compact out of the drawer, along with an eyeliner pencil, a blush compact, mascara and lipstick. 

Loki leaned against the bathroom wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You cheated, therefore I don’t have to wear any of this," Loki answered, gesturing at the pile of cosmetics.

"No, I beat you,” Darcy retorted as she arranged the items, “Don’t be a sore loser”. 

"It IS NOT in the rules that houses don’t count if they are over the property line - you can barely fit four houses on a property!" Loki protested.

Darcy turned and looked at him. “My house, my rules. It’s certainly not MY fault you couldn’t afford to buy hotels, which would have solved the problem.”

"Actually, it was…" Loki muttered, continuing, "Did I mention how interesting it was that you failed to mention this rule until I started to beat you?"

Darcy ignored him, instead motioning for him to sit down on the toilet seat as she opened up the eye shadow compact and dipped a brush into the lightest shade.

Loki didn’t move, his smirk widening as he looked down at her. If he didn’t lean or sit down, she wouldn’t be able to reach his face.

"I swear, Loki Laufeyson - Odinson - Whateveryouarecallingyourselftodayson," Darcy said, glaring up at him, "If you don’t sit down right now and let me put this makeup on you, I’ll put it on whatever parts of your body I can reach!!" 

Loki immediately obeyed her, knowing she wasn’t kidding. He would rather be tortured properly then end up with a big lipstick smiley face on his armor, or something similar. He wouldn’t put anything past her. 

"It’s only for an hour, stop being such a big baby," Darcy said as she went to work. “Sit still!”

Thirty minutes later…

"I think you’re prettier than me," Darcy said as she stepped out of Loki’s arms. He had teleported the two of them right outside the conference room, wanting to avoid as much human contact as possible. 

Loki’s green eyes were even more vibrant than usual, framed with various shades of purple eye shadow and accentuated with black eyeliner; his ridiculously long eyelashes had been made even longer with mascara; his cheeks were a pale pink, and his lips had been painted a vibrant red. She gave a low whistle of appreciation. 

Darcy gave a low whistle of appreciation. The look on Loki’s face, however, clearly indicated he was not amused.

"You are going to pay for this," he said as he pushed open the conference door and walked in.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Darcy said as she followed him into the room.

Loki stuck to the edges of the room as he walked to his chair, trying to avoid the notice of the other Avengers. The usual suspects were all present, but their focus was on their coffee, breakfast, or tablets instead of the two newcomers.

"Hi, everyone!" Darcy said brightly as she sat down, looking at him with a smirk that he would have admired under any other circumstances. "Notice anything different about Loki?" 

Loki growled underneath his breath but kept walking. He sat in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring darkly at the other occupants in the room.

Barton started guffawing with laughter and Romanov’s lips quirked with amusement. Rogers looked stunned, as if he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to feel.

"Loki, if you’re trying to get a spot in Asgard’s Next Top Model, I think you’ve got a pretty good chance. I particularly like the eyes…purple is a good look for you," Stark said as he pulled out his phone and began to snap pictures.

"You look ravishing, brother," Thor agreed with Stark, his blue eyes twinkling as he struggled to restrain his laughter.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you looking like this, brother," Loki countered.

Directory Fury chose that moment to enter the room, effectively ending any further commentary. He paused and looked at Loki, but refrained from saying anything, instead just shaking his head.

"Report, Romanov," he said, beginning the briefing.

Loki tuned out Romanov as she began to detail the previous day’s events, instead contemplating a) how much time was left in the meeting and b) the numerous ways he was going to get revenge on his beloved Darcy.

Darcy looked up, caught the look on his face, and looked apprehensive for a minute before she covered it up by pretending she was engrossed in the conversation.

Loki grinned. He was the God of Mischief, after all.


End file.
